fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Club Nintendo (TV Channel)
Club Nintendo ''(Not to be confused with Nintendo's club of the same name,) is a TV channel launched on November 11, 2004. The channel is famous for airing TV shows of famous gaming icons, many of which, have been airing for years. Nintendo has also released a nightly block, going by the name of ''Club Nintendo: Rated M ''which focuses on older audiences. Programming Most of its shows are targeted towards kids 9-16, with a lot of violance in some shows. Current Shows Super Mario Adventures (2004-present, was a launch program) The Legend of Zelda Saga: The Wind Waker (2012-present) Minecraft: The Legend of the Ender (2011-present) Banjo-Tooie: Grunty's Back! (2009-present) Megaman Legends (2004-present, was a launch program) Pokemon: Red's Quest (2005-present) Mario and Sonic: Modern Gaming VS Classic Gaming (2010-present) Star Fox Origins (2013-present) (During development, working title was ''Starfox Returns) Metroid Prime (2014-present) (During development, working title was Metroid: The Return of Samus) Past Shows The Legend of Zelda Saga: Ocarina of Time (2004-2008, was a launch program) (Replaced by Majora's Mask) The Legend of Zelda Saga: Majora's Mask (2008-2012) (Replaced by The Wind Waker) Banjo-Kazooie: The Amazingly Awesome Adventure! (2007-2009) (Replaced by the Banjo-Tooie follow-up) Sonic the Hedgehog: Fastest Thing Alive (2004-2010, was a launch program) Nature With Donkey Kong (2004-2006, was a launch program) Punch Out!! (2009-2010, was planned to only be out for this short time, just to advertise the 2009 Punch Out game) Mother: Ninten's Story (2004-2006, was a launch program) (Replaced by Mother 2: Ness's Story) Mother 2: Ness's Story (2006-2009) (Replaced by Mother 3: Lucas's Story) Kirby: Super Tuff Pink Puff (2007-2011) The Classic Gaming Era (2004-2012, was a launch program) Angry Birds (2012-2013) (Received Negative Reviews, Starfox: The Origins can be considered replacement) Mother 3: Lucas's Story (2009-2014) Reruns of Past Shows Currently Airing on the Thursady-Sunday Block: Nostalendo Banjo Kazooie: The Amazingly Awesome Adventure! The Legend of Zelda Saga: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda Saga: Majora's Mask Nature With Donkey Kong The Classic Gaming Era Mother 2: Ness's Story Shows Currently on Air on the Nightly Block: Club Nintendo: Rated M (Released in 2007) Conker's Bad Fur Day (2007-present, was a launch program) The Angry Video Game Nerd (2010-present) Banjo-Bloodie (2008-2014) Call of Pooey: Modern Wariofare (2009-present) Star Gores (2011-2014) Pac-Man: The Yellow Knight Rises (2012-2013) (Reruns still air, was an unpopular Batman parody) Mario VS Halo: The Neverending Battle of Idiots (2009-2014) (Reruns still air) Childhood Ruined (2007-present, was a launch program) Legend of Zelda: Abridged Ocarina (2007-2014, was a launch program. Still reruns) The Game Grumps (2013-present) Jontron Reviews (2014-present) Legend of Zelda: Attack of Ganon (2014-present) (a more mature take on Zelda) Future Programming The Legend of Zelda Saga: Twilight Princess (2015) The Legend of Zelda Saga: The NES series (2015, set to run at the same time as Twilight Princess) Nintendo United (2015) Donkey Kong (Working Title) (TBA) Sonic the Hedgehog: Robotnik Land (2015) Planned Theatrical Release Movies Minecraft: The Fate of One Part 1 (2015) Minecraft: The Fate of One Part 2 (2016) Minecraft: The Fate of One Part 3 (2017) Banjo-Threeie: Return of Gruntilda (2015) Legend of Zelda: The Hero of Time (2015) Sonic and Mario (Working Name) (TBA) Category:Channels Category:TV Channels